


Bloody Bracelet

by Jaide_Shifter



Series: Original Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Luck, Betrayal, Blackmail, Blood, Blood and Violence, Bratting, Bus, Chemicals, Childhood Friends, Dubious Science, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Friendship Bracelets, Gore, Grudges, Insults, Knives, Middle School, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Violence, Post-Betrayal, Pranks and Practical Jokes, School, Science Experiments, That one teacher who dismisses you after the bell has gone, Violence, sort of...?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaide_Shifter/pseuds/Jaide_Shifter
Summary: I know, I put a cliffhanger. *sigh* I have written more chapters. This is an original story that I wrote during GEM class. There might be a slight trigger near the end of the chapter, other than that it's just slice-of-life.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011594





	1. Ex-BFFs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I put a cliffhanger. *sigh* I have written more chapters. This is an original story that I wrote during GEM class. There might be a slight trigger near the end of the chapter, other than that it's just slice-of-life.

Amelia shoved all of her books haphazardly into her bag and hoisted it on to her back. Alyssa waited patiently for her at the bus stop. As Amelia skidded around the corner, she commented: "Five more minutes and the bus would be gone!" The bus pulled up at the stop. "Hope she wasn't any later this morning Alyssa," shouted Carrie. "For all of our sakes!" Amelia tumbled into the bus and, of course, her bag sprung open and all of her books fell out, all over the floor. "I'll help you with that," said a honeyed voice. "For a price, of course."

Amelia looked up, although she didn't need too. Nellie was famous around the school for charging everything with a price. And she always seemed to be in the right place at the right time. Amelia sighed. "How much is it going to cost me?"

"One brownie, I heard from someone your mum makes good ones." Amelia sighed. "Fine." Nellie kneeled beside her and started tossing her books back into her bag. She held the bag up. "One brownie by Monday." She stalked away, nose in the air. Amelia hated asking Nellie for help. She didn't understand the concept of doing things just because it's right.

Once at school, she stumbled off the bus and her bag ripped down the seam. It wasn't a surprise. Usually, it wasn't her fault. She looked around and saw Stanley snickering a few meters away, a lab vial clearly visible in his hand. Stanley is an expert on chemistry. Give him some chemicals and you'd have a mess on your hands. He's also the reason the chemistry lab got crushed. And the reason that the biology lab caught fire. And the reason the toilets exploded and flooded the gym.

But this wasn't Stanley's sort of trouble. Plus, he already looked like he had spotted a new target. No, but she suspected it had something to do with the dark shadow over her shoulder. She turned, destroying what was left of her bag in the process. "Little Nerdelia. SO nice to see you again." He smiled, showing off rows pearly white teeth. "Miss me?"

"No," said Amelia, her eyes stormy. "What do you want?"

"What do you think? What I've always wanted."

Peter had been Amelia's best friend since kindy. They had played together, walked from school together…and then he had murdered her sister.


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger for violence, gore, blood and betrayal. Don't worry if you skip it, you'll get the gist of what happened in the following chapters.

She had come home one night. She was sad because Peter had not waited for her like he had promised to her at recess. She opened the door. What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. A stranger stood there, staring at her sister's dead body as they ran their finger along a bloody pocket knife. But they weren't a stranger. And Amelia wasn't looking at the knife. She was looking at the blood-soaked friendship bracelet on their right wrist. His right wrist. The place where she had gotten the stitching wrong, the threads that had been cut off when they got caught on the swing. Peter's friendship bracelet. She ran like the wind to her grandmother's house and called the police. That night, she had taken a knife to her friendship bracelet. Nothing could bring it back.

Yet here he was, acting like they were still friends, acting like the last two months hadn't happened. She had finally gotten over him, and he had the nerve to show up again. She felt the sting of betrayal surfacing in her chest. She forced it down, knowing any weakness shown would be the end of her. "I know what you did. I'll tell everyone."

"What will you tell them? You'll be dead before you get the chance."

Amelia's chest tightened. What is he talking about? Is he threatening me? "You think so?"

"I know so."

I forced myself to look into his eyes, which were a poisonous green, like a snake going in for the kill. "I will tell them what you've done."

"You can try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger. *sigh*
> 
> Sorry for the short chapters, each chapter has to have a cliffhanger at the end.  
> I'll figure out why Peter did what he did later.


	3. Don't go with the bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight trigger in the second paragraph.

The bell rung for lunch and everyone jumped from their seats. "The bell doesn't dismiss you, I do!" Everyone sighed and sat back down. "Everyone who stood up for the bell stays for five more minutes. Everyone else can go." Everybody groaned except me, Stanley and Carrie. There was once a time that I was sad that Peter wasn't in my class. Not anymore.

"Good job back there," said Stanley, as he chomped down on his peanut butter sandwich. "In class, I mean." I smiled. Stanley could be crazy sometimes, but then again, he was one of my better friends. He just can't keep his hands off the chemicals. "I saw you with Peter this morning. He murdered your sister, and he acts as if nothing happened?"

"Carrie, it wasn't that. He just…"

"I know you want to defend him…but you can't deny the truth."

"I know."

"And yet you're still trying."

"It's just because…"

She stopped. She couldn't tell them about that...could she? "Guys, I need to tell you something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, Stanley is actually one of Amelia's friends. What am I going to do with him?


End file.
